Crystals, Stars and Bullets
by petitpaprika
Summary: Naomi Watson is normal. She may be delusional at times but she is not crazy. Last she checked, fictional things were meant to stay in either books or CDs. Until the day she and her friends get sucked in one! I don't own anything except for my OCs and the plot. I love and respect Atsushi Okubo! (Rated M for violence, language and future sexual contents *wink wink*)
1. Introduction

I am Naomi Watson. 16. Just an ordinary girl until...

My friends and I were recently and unwillingly transported here by a strange device.

Now, together with my sister and her friend, and with nowhere else to go, we arrived in the vast desert.

In search for food and a dream, found a place where we all wished to go to.

DWMA.

I am now known as Yanade Crystal. Just turned 17. Meister.

In this world of madness, I have no choice but to fight, train hard... And live on.

"My wish...? It's too see a world. A world in which everyone deserves a fighting chance. A world in which you create your own fate."

Watch me as I create my future. A future full of friendship, love, determination and... COURAGE.

 _A/N: For those who think this is familiar, yes, this is SweetSkull's work from wattpad, and yes, I am her. I recently fell in love with so here I am moving my story from the other. Don't worry, I will update both accounts so please feel free to just read :D_


	2. Opening

__A/N: This story is purely based on the manga "Soul Eater" by Atsushi Okubo.__

 _ _I don't own it-because honestly, if I did, there would be a lot more SoMa action.__

 _It is entirely FanFiction. Please pardon the foolishness._

When we woke up, our heads hurt, we panicked, but most of all we didn't know where we were.

As far as our eyes could see, all we saw was sand.

It was hot. We were sweating, starving, thirsty.

I noticed something big and green from a distance. It looked like a sign, but I couldn't be sure.

I called my friends and we went in front of the huge thing.

 **NEVADA, USA**

 **DEATH VALLEY**

 **Caution: Heat up to 134 Degrees Fahrenheit**

 _WHAT. THE. HELL._

I looked at all of my friends' faces and saw nothing but shock.

Mirrorring mine well, actually.

I gulped, my throat dry and my voice dissolving.

Seriously? 134 degrees Fahrenheit?

 _OH. NO._

Negative images encircled my mind: My friends' faces slowly drying up, dying of the dessert's heat...

Our body dissolving into dust, becoming sand...

And no one would've ever known that we had died here.

 _Like we never existed._

I fell on my knees. The inevitable outcome still not being able to be erased from my head: Death.

Die? I didn't want to die yet.

 _I still wanted to raise ten puppies, Build a pool for my future children, Try bungee-jumping, I still wanted to-_

My friend came up to me.

With her face covered with worry, she asked "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, my head snapped.

I found my voice again and turned my anger of not being able to do anything to my innocent friend.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! We are stuck in the Death Valley, which FYI is the hottest place on earth! We are gonna die!" I screamed.

Everyone's attention were on me now.

But I couldn't care less though.

 _This..._

 _Just...just who's fault IS this?_

She looked at me for a while, clear anger showed in her eyes. Exactly like she couldn't believe I had just said that.

No wait, she really couldn't believe I said it.

She went near me, grabbed me by my collar and yelled "No! We are _not_ gonna die! We are gonna get out of here, and nothing in hell is gonna stop us!"

She dropped me, my eyes wide.

"And if I know you, you wouldn't be like this." She muttered bitterly.

"The girl that I know would never _ever_ give up. So now are you gonna whimper like a lost puppy or are you gonna stand up and _do_ something?"

I was shocked at first but then smiled as I realized that what she did got me back to track. I grabbed the hand she was handing over and got up.

"You never fail me." I whispered so only she could hear.

She smiled too and we walked towards the others.

After talking to everyone, we headed north, ignoring the heat and the pain.

Then, when we stopped walking for _-_ God-knows-how-long minutes _-_ we came upon a huge...uh... _building?_

It didn't look like a building.

It had skulls...

Huge candles...

And a symmetrical form.

 _I know this...I know this all too well._

I stared at the unbelievable thing right in front of me.

Looking at the faces of my friends, I smiled.

 _It IS real._

I faced front as we spoke all together. "The Death Weapon and Meisters Academy."


	3. 1 - We got sucked in the DVD player

**~Naomi's POV~**

"Guys...are we there yet?" I said as I struggled to keep up with my friends

"Stop whining, we're almost there." Layla said; she was my best friend and was leading the way, we were going to my other friend's house...to do a project.

 _Yeah. To do a project._

"At least I'm keeping up, not like some _other people_ there." I said and turned around gesturing a small dude, we call him Jimmy.

Luckily he didn't notice this and just tried to keep up with us. In all of our friends he's the only dude...not counting Gary, he's gay _-_ well, that's what we say.

"Shut it, he'll hear you." Crysantha said as she backed up so she was now walking beside me _-_ and trying to keep herself from laughing.

I just smiled at her and continued walking. Crysantha was my other best friend. She was the one who introduced me to Layla; and I introduced them to Jimmy and Gary, then we all became family.

Oh, by the way I call her Crys (as in "Chris") 'cause Crysantha's such a long name.

We all sighed as we saw the huge house of Gary,

"Finally." we all said synchronized and started heading to the front door _-_ the Huge front door.

We didn't knock, didn't ring the doorbell, didn't do anything polite, just barged in _-_ I mean hey, this is also our home, right?

I know what you're thinking _'Gary's parents are so gonna kill you!'_ but no, that's not gonna happen; 'Cause 1: they're mostly not here, and 2 : We are treated like family by them!

Oh, by the way; when I say 'barged in' I meant kicking the door open and yelling "THIS IS SPARTA!" and...that's exactly what I did _-_ even though the door is Huge, I still manage to do it Every. Single. Time. We go here, so you better thank me! (kicking a Huge door isn't that easy, ya know?)

As I did that, Gary jumped out from the sofa.

 _Did I mention that he was wearing ONLY his boxers?_

I groaned as I turned around "Dude! Walk around the house naked when you have abs already!"

 _Guess not._

I don't know how I did, but I know I heard him roll his eyes.

"Gary!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy!" Gary said as both of them hugged each other _._

I groaned as I heard Crys and Layla groan too. Sometimes I think that Jimmy's gay too, no offense to his girlfriend, Kate though.

"Are we gonna do a _"project"_ or are you two gonna get a room? 'Cause I can't stand to watch anymore of this." Layla said, air-quoting the 'project' _-'_ cause we all know that's an excuse _-_ as she tapped her feet; obviously pissed.

I slightly laughed earning me a glare from Jimmy. Layla was right anyway. I do not want to see gay porn LIVE.

"Just a reminder, _you_ are in _my_ house." Garry said, gritting his teeth.

"Really? Last time I checked, it was _your parents'_." Layla remarked.

"Woah, woah, woah; guys chill." Crys said, staying in between them.

She looked at me for help but I just ignored her, I so want to watch these guys brawl _-_ again! I mean, they _always_ fight. I don't even know if they really hate each other or just secretly like each other.

But, after a few minutes of watching them yell at each other, I decided to break it up.

 _'Cause it was getting boring as hell and I was getting hungry._

"Guys, I brought a CD; anyone wanna watch?" I said catching their attention but they just continued.

I sighed "It's _Soul Eater!_ " I said again, this time making them stop and join us in the sofa. The power of anime addiction.

We're 16, mature and all...

 _...but who the hell could stop us from watching anime?_

I put the CD in the player and we all sat in silence as we watched.

After the show, it was past 8:00, I suggested we all go home and everyone agreed.

We grabbed our things and got out, as Garry said he'll _accompany_ us, what a liar.

I bet he just wanted to be with Layla for as long as possible.

 _-eeep! I hope she didn't hear that._

Luckily all of our houses are just a walking distance from Garry's, so we didn't need to waste money.

 _Just energy._

We were almost at Jimmy's house, our first stop; but _un_ luckily it rained and there were no houses in sight or any other places to go for cover.

We ran like chickens who lost their heads _-_ it's the truth.

But after a few minutes of getting our clothes drenched, we finally found a small hut, and at the gate there was engraved "13"

I know about the bad luck and whatsoever stuff about '13' but we were _drenched!_ Hurriedly, we went inside and closed the door and gate.

It was empty except for a small laptop-thing in the middle.

Like a DVD player.

We formed into a circle around the small thing and just stared at it.

 _Silence._

"That thing gives me the creeps." Crys said hugging her knees.

"No kidding." I said back

 _Another Silence._

"Hey, I have a crazy idea..." Gary said.

"What is it?" Layla said.

 _It was so hot in here._

"It's a bit crazy." Garry said ducking down.

 _It was like the room is sucking out all the oxygen._

"Yeah, you said that already." Layla said sarcastically "Now, what is it?"

 _I'm SUFFOCATING, wait scratch that, I'M DYING!_

Gary sighed and said "I was thinking...how about we watched soul eater?"

 _AIR! OXYGEN! AIR-wait, WHAT?!_

"In th-there?!" I stammered pointing the DVD player. I refuse to risk getting my CD destroyed.

"No, in your face." Garry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 _That so did not make sense_.

"Seriously, dude!" I said

"Yeah, of course there!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"NUH-UH! NO WAY!"

"PLEASE! I'M DYING OF BOREDOM!"

"NO!"

"Just do it, Naomi." Crys whispered.

I looked at her like her head transformed into a cat.

 _WHAT?!_

"HUH?" I said.

She sighed "Just do it, everyone wants you to."

I looked around the faces of my friends _-_ not Garry.

SERIOUSLY?!

I groaned out loud, "Just take it!" and sat down.

Garry took the CD and place it in the DVD player. He was about to press 'PLAY' when _-_

*THUNDER*

All of us screamed and the last thing I knew was _-_ I don't know.

When we woke up, our heads hurt, we panicked, but most of all we didn't know where we were.

All we saw was sand, sand and more sand.

It was hot, we were sweating, starving, thirsty.

I noticed something big and green, it looked like a sign, but I couldn't read it.

I called my friends and we went in front of the huge sign.

 **NEVADA, USA**

 **DEATH VALLEY**

 **Caution: Heat up to 134 Degrees Fahrenheit**

THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING.

I looked at my friends: Crys, Layla, Jimmy and Garry.

How the hell did we get to USA?!

Wait a minute, _DEATH VALLEY?_ Ain't that where Death City in Soul Eater located?

Or...am I mistaken?

But if it's true...maybe? Maybe we can find it?

I know you might think that I am out of my mind when I say that I'm gonna find Death City (DWMA), but I don't care, I believe in it.

I told my friends this. Yes, they thought I was crazy, but in this obstacle, that's our only hope.

 _MY only hope._

I don't know how long we walked but it must have been long 'cause I was seeing things...uhh... _what do you call them?_...ah! Illusions. I was seeing illusions.

I saw it. It was big _-_ Huge _-_ GIGANTIC!

There it was...DWMA, _Death Weapon and Meisters Academy_ , right in front of my eyes.

I pinched myself just to make sure, but it didn't disappear, it was still there...standing.

I asked Layla, "Do you see that?"

Her eyes were as big as ever, nodding.

I can't believe it, it was real; I _knew_ it.

It was real because I believed in it. Because I believed, her it was.

We looked at each other and nodded.

Entering DWMA is one of my dreams, and I can't believe it was gonna come true, TODAY.

O.O

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! Forgot to tell you, in this Soul Eater fanfic, I'm gonna add a lot of twists, you can see by the beginning anyway.

Please give reviews and yes, this is my first story published here so please be nice. Don't worry! This isn't all about my OC, okay! I love the Soul Eater characters so you'll be seeing a lot more of them soon.

Oh, by the way check out: Black Paper Moon by TommyHeavenly6 !


	4. 2 - The Grim Reaper

**~Naomi's POV~**

I looked at my friends for the last time, nodded then exhaled. I looked at the DWMA and was about to enter when _-_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" We heard a scream that made all of us turn around _-_ talk about ruining the moment.

When we turned, we were shocked at whom we saw, it was Sienna _-_ my sister, and Chloe _-_ Crys' sister. They were hugging each other with their eyes closed.

Sienna and Chloe were ultra super mega best friends, and are both 14 years old _-_ 2 years younger than the rest of us.

Then I laughed. I couldn't help it anymore, their faces were so funny.

After hearing that, Sienna and Chloe's eyes opened, looked at each other, then at us and they screeched "Where _are_ we?!"

Then we _all_ laughed. They were like those popular girls who just broke their nails _-_ they're such sissies.

Cyrs went up to both of them and said, "Guys, chill."

(While trying hard _not_ to laugh.)

"Chill?!" Chloe said "Where the heck are we?!"

"I said chill, we'll tell you all about it late _-_ "

"I demand an explanation!" Chloe announced.

I sighed and went towards them.

"Naomi, where are we?" Sienna asked.

I sighed again and rubbed my neck. Well, if they're here, might as well tell them everything.

I started to explain; right from the very start until the part that they came. The DVD player, the "transportation", the fall, and the exasperation. I also told them about going in the DWMA.

"Are you _crazy_?" Chloe screeched again the moment I was done explaining.

"SHUT IT." Crys hissed which made Chloe duck her head but still muttered, "I am not going in there."

I laughed sarcastically, I don't know what Sienna sees in Chloe, 'cause all I see is a whiny, selfish, spoiled, rich kid.

 _Oh, and HINT: We're not that close._

"That's fine with me, but I am _not_ leaving my best friend's sister and my sister's best friend to die in this desert." I said meaning every word.

Then I wonder, _'Are they even related?'_

I mean, I know Crys. Even if she gets mad she is not going to act like this.

 _I think._

"I'd rather die here than in there!" She yelled while pointing at the DWMA.

 _I guess she's adopted._

"How are you so sure that you are going to die in there?" I asked; confused.

"PUH-LEASE, I've watched their shows, I know what's gonna happened if you don't have any of those…weapon- _thingys_." She said while crossing her arms.

Please...anyone...please stop me before I do something that will make my best friend hate me forever.

"That's all planned out." Layla said making the four of us turn around.

 _Sweet Jesus! Thank you!_ _I almost punched the girl in the eye._

"A-a...How?!" Chloe stammered.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Layla said "Now get moving...or I won't stop Naomi from kicking your sorry ass again."

I laughed quietly and move towards Layla "Okay, what's the plan?"

Layla smirked "As I've said, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

I grinned as we walk up to the stairs with Chloe, Sienna and Crys following behind.

We were going inside DWMA. _FINALLY!_

When we entered the first thing we saw was a huge staircase which had probably...100, 000 steps to walk through.

 _How tiring would that be?_

But, I don't know how we did it...we survived!

When we reached the top, it was all quiet; I thought it was strange, DWMA being a school and all, but shrugged it off thinking that they were just having their classes. You know, synchronously.

We followed Layla to a corridor, then turned right, left, right, left, left, then boom—

Here we are, the door to the Grim Reaper's room.

I gulped.

Layla _so_ did not think of going in there.

 _Or does she have a death wish?_

"Here we are!" Layla announced nodding her head, quiet pleased with herself.

I looked at all the faces in front the room except for Layla-Crys, Sienna, Jimmy, Gary and Chloe.

Then I knew, we all had one thought:

 _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?!_

Yes, I'm a very big fan of Soul Eater, but I do not want to get killed by the Grim Reaper! Especially when I finally found the DWMA. I'd rather grow old, thanks.

You might be thinking a lot of questions right now, but you see, the reason why I really loved Soul Eater is because of my grandmother. She told me _-_ before she died _-_ that there was, in Nevada USA, the long lost city of DWMA (wow it rhymes).

(A/N: Please pretend that Soul Eater is, like, over a few decades old)

She had said that only a true person/s with a pure soul and a courageous heart, yup yada yada yada, would be able to find it. _That's_ why I was so overjoyed when I found out that my friends and I _-_ of all people _-_ would be the ones to be able to find it.

And it made me _ecstatic_ that all of us (probably not including Chloe) had a true personality, a pure soul and a courageous heart.

 _I guess all of those things disappeared when we stood before the huge door of the Grim Reaper._

 _I guess only Layla has all of that this time._

I stared at Layla, giving her the _now-what?_ look. She sighed.

"Okay," She started as calm as possible "Who likes to go in first?"

We groaned all together.

 _Ooooohhh...synchronized._

"No one wants to die yet!" Garry said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air.

 _Hey, I just found out. If you remove the r's in 'Garry' it would only be GAY!_

"I said 'enter' not die." Layla replied; even more sarcastic.

 _Figures. I mean, he IS one._

"But we all know what's gonna happen if we step inside there!" Chloe shrieked, backing Garry up.

"SHUSH." Crys covered Chloe's mouth.

Layla groaned "Why do you all have to be _sissys_!"

(note: Sissy is a coward, gay, cowardy gay _-_ you get the idea.)

"Then why don't you go first." Jimmy said.

"Nuh-uh!" Layla said, snapping her fingers.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about." I said, then sighed.

 _It was going to end up like this. Nobody would be willing to enter._

"W-well, at least I'm not the one who has a grandmother who knows all about Soul Eater!" I turned around.

 _Why the hell is Garry bringing up my grandmother?_

"Naomi should do it." He added.

"Yeah!" Jimmy said.

 _Oh no, this is so not happening._

What? Okay, fine, I admit it: I'm scared too. But at least I have the guts to say so. Like any other human, I value my life.

"Uhh…Naomi _-_ " Layla started.

 _I'm dead. Oh no, I am so dead._

 _I guess you can saythat I'm not really an optimistic kind of person._

"Naomi! Naomi! Naomi! Chloe, Jimmy and Garry chanted.

 _NOOO! My life is over. Officially._

I thought about it for a while.

*THINKING*

*THINKING*

I sighed in defeat. Even my own brain thinks I should do it.

"Fine, I'll do it." I gave up.

 _By the way, you guys are invited to my funeral which will be held tomorrow, 2:00pm._

 _Please contact Layla Reins for any added information._

"Yeah!" The three of them shouted but luckily Crys and Sienna covered all of their mouths—to avoid adding more noise.

I was about to turn the door knob when _-_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Layla asked which made me let go of the door knob.

I breathed in again and shook my hands. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She smiled. "Good.'Cause I wanted to let you do it anyway."

"What?" I spun around quickly.

"Yup! Just don't forget to _not_ run back even if he's about to kill you."

I groaned. "I won't forget."

"Okay then," She turned around "Goodluck."

Well, that didn't help, but at least she was honest with me.

 _Always has, always will._

I breathed in again. I turned the door knob, walked in and closed the door. I faced front and started to walk _very_ slowly.

 _He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you_ _He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you_ _He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you_ _He's not gonna kill you He's not gonna kill you_

I kept on saying in my head.

The inside of the door was the same with the one in the anime but less cartoony. It had the clouds, the backgrounds...and even _the things that slice your heads in the old times on top of you_...oh...I so don't wanna die.

What were those again? Guillotine right?

I breathed in again as I reached the stop, where there was a platform in front, a few steps of stairs and a mirror.

I rose the platform and gulped, "U-umm...h-hello?"

No one answered. I gulped again.

This was exactly the thing I was scared of, being alone...not sure if someone is there or not...not sure if someone is looking at you or not.

"Hey, who are you?" I heard a voice behind me.

I screamed, crouching and covering my head.

"O-Oi oi...a-are you ok?" He asked.

(I pretty much guessed he was a guy from the voice.)

I didn't look up. I was too scared. My body was shaking and I couldn't find my voice even if I wanted to speak.

 _I do not want to die now! I'm still going to kill Jimmy, Garry and Chloe for making me go inside!_

"Hey!" he said in a kind-of-worried-kind-of-not voice.

"D-don't touch me-stay away!" I screamed, finally finding my voice, then ran behind the mirror.

He then mumbled something than spoke. I couldn't catch it because I was too busy breathing. Luckily, he did not come for me.

"Ah, father, do you have any guests?" I heard him speak, a polite tone.

"Ah? No, not at the moment." Another voice said.

 _Both of their voices sounded so strange yet familiar._

"Then who is this?" I was shocked to see that Kid _-_ yes, Death the Kid _-_ was crouching beside and pointing at me.

I couldn't scream anymore so I just covered my head and hid my head on top of my knees.

"Hmm...she doesn't look familiar," The Grim Reaper had said _-_ yes, I saw that the other voice was indeed the Grim Reaper (thus, I lost my voice for a second time).

"Can I ask your name?" He said, removing my hands from my head with his big hand.

I gulped.

 _Control your damn shaking!_

"U-umm...m-my n-n-name is..." I gulped again. I couldn't speak properly, but I managed to say my name.

He nodded then faced Kid, "Her name's Naomi."

Kid sighed "Yes, I heard that."

Then the Grim Reaper faced back to me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up to stand. I had to grab my right hand to stop myself from hiding my face.

 _It was already embarrassing as it is._

"Well, Naomi, what brings you to the DWMA?"

I gulped again; I was not informed about Layla's plan so I didn't know what to do next.

"U-umm, I _-we_ have something to ask of you." I said, bowing my head.

"Hmm...we?" He asked confused.

"W-well you see..." I said still not bringing my head up "I was with m-my friends t-to ask something _-_ "

He nodded. "Well, where are they?"


	5. 3 - Weapons and Mesiters

p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"~Naomi's POV~ /span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="2d4df0cfb7f7c51ce937675a9fff994d"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"He nodded "Well, where are they?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="17748d508039e2259dc17d4ac92ed358"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Shinigami-sama's question echoed throughout my head./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="a392f0b81a1cc04c5576aff828369925"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"(Shinigami-sama = Death God)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="e84afe8cf213d8d3b09d74f82d988074"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I was shocked so much I lifted my head and stammered "Um...uh..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I gulped, I was so dead./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="750fe366d6e439f4b3ecf1c77047bce9"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Outside?" My answer sounded much like a question./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I really wish I could face-palm myself right now. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="75326535778b241fb90d20e793c6a2ff"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Could you call them? I would like to talk to all of you about what you wanted." Shinigami-sama said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="bb5f15c036709f794763d4c1def69c9f"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I nodded "O-o-o-of course! If you'll excuse me..." I slowly got up and walked towards the door, when I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="0f50ce5d8f24a3179e2f5a8fe47c50ed"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"When I opened the door, I sighed as I saw the others./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="e3774df2588eaae561b1d7753dcbcddf"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Didn't I tell you to emnot/em come baem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/em" Layla started but I didn't let her finish /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="b294f5b00232d9c1026623261c52195c"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Shinigami-sama said he wanted to talk tospan class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"all/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanof us." I said, panting./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="bfff3c2d6974cbadfb2b8f1c2c33269e"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"They looked at each other and then back at me. Sienna spoke "What exactly did you say, Naomi?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I explained what happened as we walked towards the center of the room. When we arrived, Shinigami-sama and Kid were sitting together at the right side of a table, gesturing the rest of us to sit at the left side, which we obviously did. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="8a03fa0043acd4d7be236ec2718ae969"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Silence echoed throughout the room, nobody know what to say...untilem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="019d1dc00ddfd0586da34afd8da60e99"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""So, what do you need that is very important for you to have traveled so far just to reach DWMA?" Shinigami-sama asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="e212bf2ada59eeeaf60712c3188ecc85"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Actually," Layla said "We were...um... transported here." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="d1e36354e864408439c289c13b8e931e"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Transported?" Kid asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="d7948f4f0e027ea6bbc3b0f7b0f67025"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Yes," This time it was Crys who answered "We were inside an unknown house, the only thing in there was a DVD player, and we stupidly placed a Soul Eater CD in it-and the next thing we knew we were in Nevada, USA."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="9ca1f2a324daa1b45190f979232b1b0a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Ha! Told 'em we shouldn't do it!/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="e1294ed9dadf46120a26a823e748ed21"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Kid nodded./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="0dd5918c03954c76d62253181e6821bd"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""They might bespan class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the ones/em..." He whispered to his father./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="217d34788f5bdf1fd7e9a58892e43a59"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Yes, but we might not be sure." Shinigam-sama whispered back /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="5702e34c1a7628a6e06fb60fe11be377"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""But they might." Kid replied /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="faa51b82b62f4cba786be05b6cf43032"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Shinigami-sama nodded "They might."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="40029f0c3ca521d3c0b03ddc6cde6fd8"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Kid faced back at us "Can you explain from the start?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="9ab2c9bc7d2fa464b4ed275b40333963"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"They all nudged me to do it so I nodded and started telling what happenedem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emright from the very start. It was tiresome but I didn't care, surely two Shinigamis will know what to do to help. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="c8998d5c7878ff533bb811d2c07e0812"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"When I was finished, Kid and Shinigami-sama nodded./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="141ebdc20119543737dd8eed9fa54c98"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""So you have no way back?" Kid asked /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="3c5992038a673f634c753237d4c9fca5"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Yes, we do not know how to return to...to our place." I answered, not sure exactly what to call our home and DWMA./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="c1ba4e3b106318087d4a6b26dc444810"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Then we have no choice," he said standing up "Father, I am sure that they arespan class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the ones/em." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="660c016d6189a211e77ab431d2548e41"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"The ones? They kept on talking about that but I really didn't know what it meant. /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="628b8e1ba3cabdf85dc13aeb15dc6b88"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Yes. I have the same thought." Shinigami-sama said "You are here to help us." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="92b0680e9c32b2e5a4394e198f0813f9"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Pardon?" Crys asked; confused./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="3b949c6c8b7013ac9ea7e0789ab6e0f9"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Death City is decreasing its population of weapons and meisters. All of you have come as thespan class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'chosen ones'/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanto help us. As you can see there are also a few Deathsycthes left." Shinigami-sama gave us a short explanation but we understood fully what he meant. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="839401ac46e889f6c716bbbbe2f967b7"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""So, we are here to help you?" I asked, just to make sure./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="1b327a226eea0877fbab34e9afdd12a6"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Yes." Kid had said simply./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="f133add27bcd18df28a055b09af8ad4a"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"So all of the things my grandmother had told me were true. I understood./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="adf8ae2c582936bee55edce1c7631635"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I looked at my friend's faces and from the looks of them all, they understood it too. But, there was a question in my mind that I need to ask./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="0e7f893ddc6208549ae42787b23b713d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Another one./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="2da6965ec5ca9a998459429a5fce9064"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""How?" I asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="fa46406617070f838135aec46bd8ee5c"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"It was a small word but it was very important. If we were here to help them, how could we do that if we were defenseless ourselves? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="c17f812d482ec29f2b1a17951963cfed"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Simple," Kid said "Father will turn you into meisters and weapons." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="d40f84ce44980e5888fb03fc6c66f267"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"The thought of it made me feel...happy? I don't know what I'm feeling but I'm sure that it is near happiness./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="7eed6a5f58e1bf76e10da0209b264196"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Being a meister, having my own weapon, wouldn't that be great? /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="e450a2537f44911e71c9d08bb3df64e7"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""B-but aren't weapons born as weapons? How can we become one?" Sienna asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="f46c1014184185daa6bed1ca3113d129"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"It surprised me that Sienna knew, but then there was a flashback of all the days where I would force her to watch it with me./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="ab6aeb030f85ebecd6965900a297a949"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Yes, weapons are born as weapons," Shinigami-sama explained "But not all become weapons just because they're born with it; they can become one with a help of a Shinigami." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="d364288c91521a4299af6b49fd0ea4b4"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I gasped "You'd do that?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="352ce53ed9827a171613ffa6b54b192d"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Of course, everything had been decided even before you came here." Shinigami-sama said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="949a80684588ffa8badfed9807df2ebc"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""What do you mean?" I asked; confused./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="b1a043dab4a5f1c01043688b2cfaae90"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""All of your grandparents have come here long ago. They were the previous 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"chosen ones'/emspan class="apple-converted-space". Here /spanto help us in our time of need. And because of this,span class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanare the presentspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'chosen ones'/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanto help us this time. Your grandparents had all chose to return to their own time, which they've achieved by doing a spell from the witches. They did not wish to stay in DWMA, they chose to make their own family and live in peace, outside this world. Though I do not blame them. Death City is not exactly the most peaceful place to stay in." Shinigami-sama shook his head./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="f7a9985a3d4179832bfa794d39ee9cde"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""B-b-but we wouldn't return even if we found the spell!" I said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="c05a407df85e3a3f99474020c6ed95d6"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Shinigami-sama's head looked at me (at least emI think/em he did). "Butem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/em" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="962255a7d03f62e3ceb6b506c66e97bd"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I didn't let him finish (sorry). "I-I, even when I was young had always dreamt of being here, and because of my grandmother's story, she gave me hope, that maybe one day I'll find it. And that day is today. I had found Death City and I do not wish to return home." I announced/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="24ac90d0f84f5c7e8165f83a6fff387b"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Then added "There's nothing left for me there anyway." As I smiled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="17b049024bf388b1386bbed2f696053b"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Let me explain, I am currently staying at Layla's house, (of course with my sister)./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="d4666179adb26d49d9c543ef7e16ac58"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Reason: my grandparents and parents had an accident; which resulted to all of their deaths. Yes, it is painful, but I had moved on and since then, finding DWMA had been my goal. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I faced my friends./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Who's with me?" I smiled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"They look like they're in a 'Life or Death' situation. Then Sienna stood up "Of course I'm in." I smiled at her, and stared back at the rest of my friends "Well?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="e9a4500986b9d79d41ec417e07baca06"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Layla stood up "Oh for the heck of it, I'm in." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="cfd8e48a9973785554625b480c765985"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Crys stood up too "Me too.", and Jimmy "Me three." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="4f4b14a64891a6eea89b22fb91b56739"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Then all of us stared at Chloe and Garry. Garry sighed then said "Sorry ma, I'm in." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="212dea25bda67942571f147e3a8bcdb3"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I couldn't help but thought:span class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's such a mama's boy./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="38598dfcbec777470d9db6799f144c5e"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Then all of us had a group hug saying things like "Alright!", "The family's complete!", "Atta boy!" (for Garry). /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="60443263f069110a7a12ff2094c786c3"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Then out of nowhere Chloe stood up "Fine! I'm in too!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="71e50ad1d0305dbc32f4c99ab0a927e0"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Then there was Silence. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="800fb950a04340778d2d3e70a00fa1d5"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Nice one!" Sienna shouted then we got back to group hugging and laughing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="60ffa5cca7dc59d202025470523bc688"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""This isn't the time to be celebrating; you still need to be transformed into weapons." Kid said seriously—a sudden change of atmosphere-which mad all of us sit down like before. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="b78fa6514c7e4feaa7c6dc0322dfb8d3"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Kid sighed. "First off, who wants to be the weapons?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="ed5f48e66bd4c0ab24b1d9a886e9c2b9"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I tugged Sienna's arm and said "Do it, I'll be your partner."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"She looked a bit hesitant but I assured her it would be fine and she nodded and stood up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="8cc70a6d805da7b3b5ece5ae32432ad4"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Are you sure?" Kid had asked /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="1d51327e7576cfba420d21b4e1ed560a"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"She thought for a while then nodded "I-I'm sure." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="b4141cca1652879e7350fee1dec17f9b"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Kid nodded and gestured for Sienna to stand beside him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';""Who else?" He asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="08358b8e11bb13ef6e44b2493dac60ef"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"I saw Crys nudging Chloe to do it and Leica nudging Garry and Jimmy. Which made the three of them stood up. Kid asked them the things he had asked Sienna and they all nodded./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="9ee2e8f4a25a9c9ebba129322e351c42"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Kid nodded again and said "So let me get this straight, You (he pointed to Sienna) are partnered with you (he pointed at me)?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"We both nodded and he gestured us to stand in the righ-most corner of the stage. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="202f326f63bf69db15ed94be12cd4283"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"He did the same with Crys and Chloe Layla and Jimmy and Garry. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="323ca5b75e238cef98f145b009b6415d"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"In the end the partners were: /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="3896a8bd1f765d784ebfd7653cbd0290"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"*Naomi (Meister) and Sienna (Weapon)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="39bdcae23e4eea2bfe2d9f500899e0a6"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"*Crysantha (Meister) and Chloe (Weapon)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="91a805aed472486e8cb6ca769d152c64"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"*Layla (Meister), Jimmy and Garry (Weapons)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="a3a738fdd23e7db165bd9f53f8ce483c"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"So basically Layla had 2 weapons. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="e045868a25a4b0a74499666afab028e8"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Kid hadn't ask what weapons we wanted. I had asked him why. He just repliedspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"because I already know./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="13fb3231d791d9517f8664d397273e3b"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"It was a weird conversation if you asked me. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="f29c20ce5c38aca81fcad225ccfd9535"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"First up was Jimmy and Garry, Shinigami-sama finally told us what weapons (Sienna, Chloe, Jimmy and Garry) were going to be./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="ae45daaa30f621c1b63e5468ae8ed6fc"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"He said that Jimmy and Garry were going to be sub-machine guns. Chloe would be (originally) a ninja manriki, a katana and a dagger. Sienna would be a double axe (a stick with axe heads in each end, top end facing right, lower end facing left.) /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="65b4d1b65af455561ecd09c78c701216"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Shinigami-sama said that there would be a secret ceremony for making a "normal" person a weapon, it was a fast one and in no time they were finished. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="1653aeaf7df3f2383a48a24bcf56703a"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Shinigami-sama also said that they couldn't transform easily yet, he said to give them time to rest, also he said that maybe in 1 week (or less) they would be ready. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="1d94d2d7768507865d9815cd414e994a"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"Shinigami-sama saidem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emagainem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emthat he had a house at the near end of Death City; he said that we'll be staying there for awhile, basically for training purposes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"You know, wide space, less people. A perfect place for a handful of beginners not to screw up or injure ourselves, or anyone for that matter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="b6cb68045fbb4bda53a8ef50fa8b90c6"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif';"When the weapons would be able to transform without hassle that would be the time that we'll be given a house nearer and we could attend DWMA. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 25.4pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 18pt;"We did as we were told, (followed the directions Kid had given us to find the house) and in no time we were in front of the house; exhausted. When we opened the door, the first thing we did was go to our individual rooms and sleep. Not knowing that the following day would be much harder./span/p 


End file.
